


whisper

by scribblingnellie



Series: something [1]
Category: BBC Sherlock, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Confusion, F/M, Feels, Friendship, Greg just found himself on Molly's doorstep, POV Lestrade, Romance, Romantic Angst, Unrequited Feels, closeness, kipping on a friend's sofa, lots of feels, vulnerable Greg, what are they?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 07:01:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2260353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblingnellie/pseuds/scribblingnellie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'What are we?' There was a whisper of something there, if only Greg Lestrade and Molly Hooper were brave enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	whisper

  
Molly Hooper had the most beautiful smile. And it caught him every time.

Like that evening, when he found himself standing on her doorstep and she opened the door. When she passed him a mug of hot, strong coffee, and sat down across the table from him. When she said that he could kip on her sofa if he needed to. She was wonderful; her smile was wonderful.

And it helped calm the tense knots in his stomach.

'You're sure about this?'

Still sitting at the dining table, empty mug in front of him, he fought the tiredness that encircled his mind while Molly arranged the pillows and duvet on her sofa. He didn't want to go back home. Last two nights he'd woken up suddenly in the dark, panicking and terrified. He'd had cases that gave him bad dreams but nothing like this one. It hit too close to home, and he couldn't get the young man's face from his mind.

'Of course.' Giving the pillows one last plump, she crossed the room, the sound of her bare feet gentle against the floorboards. 'You look shattered. And upset. Can't let you go home to sleep in an empty house, not right now.'

The tightness pressing against his chest lightened a little at the feel of her hand on his shoulder, her deep brown eyes holding his, and the calm sound of her voice.

'Thank you.' Covering her hand with his, feeling the smoothness against his rough fingers, his heart stopped as she smiled at him.

Bending closer, she placed a kiss on his cheek, her smell of vanilla and coffee and lab strength soap wrapping around him. Her hand gently rubbed over his day's worth of stubble. He must have looked a complete mess, yet there she was, leaning close in against him.

'Anytime, Greg. You know that.'

And then somehow their foreheads were touching, and he closed his eyes at the warmth of her skin on his. He just wanted to stay like that. Put his arms around her and stay right there.

'Greg.' Her voice almost a whisper against him. '..what are we?'

'I don't know...'

What was it that kept bringing them together? Why had he thought of Molly, of going to see her, as he shrugged himself into his coat and pulled his office door shut that evening?

Whatever it was, there they were. Molly looked straight into his eyes, a soft smile playing at the corners of her lips. How long was it - seconds? minutes? Greg wasn't sure. What he did know was he couldn't tear his eyes away. Running her fingers through his hair, she brushed it back off his face. Reaching up, he took her hand, pressing his lips lightly against her palm.

Then she stepped back, the soft pressure of her hand gone from his face. Feeling the loss of her closeness, of her body warmth, he leaned back in the chair, the mess of his thoughts tangling themselves up with his erratic heartbeat.

'Right, I'll, um, leave you to it. You know where everything is.' Hesitating, Molly let her fingers rest next to his on the worn wooden table.

'Thank you. Night, Molly.'

'Night, Greg.' Quietly walking away, closing the door of the front room behind her.

What were they?

*****

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, the feels, the feels! This quick fic has been through a few versions over the past couple of days - started as one thing then gradually became another. I wanted to capture a moment between Greg and Molly where they sense something more there but they don't know what to do, or if they can. Another of my September creative prompts stories - I've popped the list on my pinterest board if you fancy a look. Many thanks for reading.


End file.
